heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Ursa
Ursa is a one time law enforcer maintaining law and order on planet Krypton, later on manipulated and enlisted by Zo-Mar to aid him in a full rebellion against the Science Council of Krypton. With the rebellion a failure, thanks to the heroics of General Zod, Ursa soon became Zod's lieutenant. Instead of restoring order, General Zod attempted to take over planet Krypton himself, with Ursa at his side. Ursa holds an unreasonable hatred towards men, is capable of perverse violence, and was eventually condemned to imprisonment in the Phantom Zone. Recently she has been released and has now found her way to planet Earth, where she will soon discover she has powers beyond her imagination. Background Many years ago, long before any Superhero travelled the face of the Earth, there was a prominent planet with brilliant people of logic and science, the planet Krypton. For the most part Kryptonians were peace loving people, who cared for civillization and science. But some, a rare few, were lead towards a darker path. Such is the story of Ursa from the planet Krypton. While still an infant, Ursa's father who was an eccentric inventor--and a frequent defiant of the Council--came up with a new space craft. He claimed that with this craft Kryptonians will be able to reach the farthest ends of space, and chart new life forms and perhaps even new material, helping to further science. However, as space exploration was never an object of Kryptonian interest, and in particular against the interests of the Council, Ursa's father was never given permission to pursuit his idea. Disgruntled, Ursa's father determined that he should prove them all wrong by going against the will of the Council to collect evidence of unheard of material and cultures from the farthest end of space, to return a hero when he proves the Council wrong, and perhaps even gaining so much esteem he will pave his way to join the Council. He was wrong. Ursa's father first expedition was also his last, as no trace of him was ever seen again. There were many theories about his loss, some said it might have been a black hole, some claimed space pirates intercepted him, but whatever the case no evidence was recovered. Ursa, having never known her father, decided that he had abandoned her--a first step towards her future misandry--and therefore refused to wear her father's name as is customary amongst Kryptonians, instead she choose to present herself merely as Ursa. In her early childhood she was often pampered by her mother--an educator--who tried to compensate for Ursa's loss of a father. Despite good intentions, the constant pampering by Ursa's mother only made Ursa very vulnerable as she became used to getting all that she wanted, growing up quite spoiled because of it. Once she grew up to her teenage years, and was now in Secondary School, some of the other kids weren't quite as nice as they were in Primary School and began picking on Ursa for her spoiled manner. One particular class bully led the way and so it became something of a pastime shared by his followers to tease Ursa--the fact they were all males wasn't lost on Ursa as it served another step towards her dislike of men. Irked to no end, and having no relief from the constant taunting and pranks, Ursa decided that she must protect herself. To change the way she is viewed, she started wearing short hair cuts, and started to dress in masculine clothes. The wonder that her changes inflicted seemed to have squelched most of the taunting, with the exception of the one bully who started it all. To further protect herself, Ursa began to have a fascination with martial arts and insisted she should be schooled in them. After a few requests her mother allowed her to do so, still of the mind to pamper Ursa as much as she can, she couldn't say no to her daughter even though she hoped Ursa would soon forget about this path and move into the ways of science. Ursa never really used the moves she learned in martial arts against anyone, but did at one time hold the bully who bothered her in a simple lock to show him it would be prudent to let her be. That was the last anyone bothered Ursa at school. During her study of martial arts, Ursa caught the attention of her instructor as a prodigy of sorts, and he recommended she will join the Defense Force Academy once she completes Secondary School. Ursa was pleased at that, more so for the fact she will be residing at the Academy instead of at home. She believed having been too dependent on her pampering and undemanding mother is what essentially brought the abuse of her classmates upon her in Secondary School. She will never again be the sort of person that is treated in such a way without dire consequences. At the Defense Force Academy, Ursa proved a brilliant student and even better when it came to field assignment, she completed her studies ahead of schedule and graduated to the Defense Force as a Law Enforcer. This assignment annoyed Ursa as she much prefered to be part of the military section itself rather than being kept to law enforcement. She wanted to have the chance to serve under Captain Zod who was gaining a reputation as the most brilliant military officer of their time. So, when she was assigned to law enforcement, Ursa wrongly took it to be the result of her male instructors looking to push her away from possible glory and fame. By now hatred of men was becoming deeply ingrained in Ursa, and her reaction towards her male counterparts began to be rather cold and unpleasantly sharp. Whenever anyone, no matter from which planet, broke the law of Krypton they would be dealt with accordingly. Those less fortunate happened across Ursa. The problem with running across Ursa was that with her frustration at being denied a role in the military section of the Defense Force, she has developed quite a perverse and violent approach to apprehending criminals, almost as if she enjoyed inflicting pain on others--and if said criminal was of the male gender of a specie the pain he'd experience would only be worse. While such behavior was not one to be tolerated on Krypton, there were at times instances where the Law Enforcement Section of the Kryptonian Defense Force had to deal with some violent aliens, and that is why instead of being relieved of their duty, people of Ursa's sort were gathered in a special unit of excessively violent Law Enforcers--their role was precisely to deal with such cases. In the meantime however, to keep them under control, the Commanding Officer of that unit was given free hand in the handling of his troops. To Ursa's misfortune, that very same officer was also a misogynist, and though such behavior would not be tolerated on Krypton, in the case of his unit nobody paid particular attention to his manner of picking on Ursa at any given chance. He would humiliate her, reprimand her constantly, and rarely ever give her praise for her own bravery upon successful missions. As a result of this treatment, Ursa's dislike for mankind had become passionate and unyielding. On many occasions Ursa envisioned quite vividly how she will pay her commander back, but those images were kept in her mind, as she knew well enough any course of action would eliminate her career with the Defense Force as well as get her tried for treason. All of this played very well into the hands of Zo-Mar, a scientist in the Council of Science, who had aspirations of ruling Krypton with the help of a cloning machine he devised. He perceived how disgruntled Ursa had become, and how her violent streak might assist him. Despite being a man, he was still a member of the Council. Thus when Zo-Mar approached Ursa with the promise she could have her revenge on her commanding officer if she were to join with him, she was quite easily swayed to his side. Empowered with the fearsome Ursa at his side, Zo-Mar began his revolution and in battle after battle he took more and more of Krypton, when victory was near Zo-Mar determined he needed to take Fort Rozz to be beyond contestation. If he were to take over Fort Rozz, he would have no more use for Ursa whom he found to be quite difficult to control once she was free from the reign of her former abusive commander. The solution was simple, Zo-Mar sent Ursa on a diversion which was essentially a suicide mission while he took over Fort Rozz with ease, thus asserting his victory while promising no future opposition. The plan was a good one, with two exceptions. One was that Ursa survived her mission, in one of the more violent displays Krypton had known, she mercilessly destroyed the ranks of the Defense Force she was once a part of, and set back to Zo-Mar's headquarters for some explanations on the misleading information she received before she set out on her mission--clearly she was led to believe she was going to find little resistance and an easy victory. The other exception was that Zo-Mar underestimated one of the most brilliant tacticians on the Defense Force, his ploy in attempting a diversion failed and Major Zod met Zo-Mar in Fort Rozz, defeating him in battle. When Ursa returned to Zo-Mar's headquarters, furious at the realization Zo-Mar in fact meant for her to be captured while he celebrated his victory, she was handed quite a surprise. Instead of finding Zo-Mar she found Zod--now promoted to General--and his men who easily captured her. Ursa was devastated, in her mind she already began to accept her fate. She was sure that for her actions she will be imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. That is why she was ecstatic and jumped on the opportunity General Zod offered her when he later visited her. Not only would General Zod release Ursa, but he will also make her his lieutenant as he continues the revolution of Zo-Mar with himself at the helm instead. In return all that Zod wanted was Ursa's unquestionable loyalty to him. The decision wasn't one that Ursa had to dwell on, she immediately accepted and joined General Zod. In her earlier days in the Defense Force, Ursa had always admired the then Captain Zod for his achievements, but now that she had a chance to fight and plan along his side, she decided he was truly a man worthy of her feelings, and so her loyalty and respect turned genuine instead of a result of their agreement. Later joined by Non, a fearsome individual in his own right, the three vowed to rule Krypton with General Zod standing above all. For a while it seemed there was no stopping them as Zod devised a brilliant plan. However, even brilliant plans are ruined when no longer kept a secret. As it were, Jor-El discovered their plans and managed to capture them, bringing them to trial before the Council. The three were charged with treason and were sentenced to the Phantom Zone, unknown to them at the time, a sentence which saved them from death when the planet of Krypton was destroyed by its Red Sun. Many years later, with the world of Krypton nearly forgotten, its sole survivor considered to be Superman, the Phantom Zone was shattered to set the three loose. By mere chance a Russian Space Station exploded in the vicinity of the Phantom Zone prison, breaking it apart and hurtling each of the three villains far apart into space. Free from her prison, but without her beloved General and strong partner, Ursa was for the first time in a long time, once again all alone. She didn't know if she will ever again see her comrades, but she did know she had to go somewhere rather than drift needlessly in space. The nearest planet happened to be Earth, and she flew towards it as she considered what to do with her life from this point onwards. Little did she know that the yellow sun of the planet Earth has began charging solar energy into her body, granting her powers beyond reason, but in time she will discover them and will be faced with more choices and more possibilities. MUX History *Ursa has arrived on planet Earth, her first meeting was with Oscuros, whom she mistook for a robot who released himself from his master's control. *After meeting a Daily Planet reporter, Clark Kent, Ursa decides to fight crime to draw the attention of the Sentinels. Currently she is of the belief it is a group established cleverly as ruse by General Zod and Non and believes joining the group will lead to a reunion. *Not having much luck in drawing the Sentinels with heroics, Ursa has taken a fancy with the Hellfire Club after hearing about the places and finding it guarded made her all the more curious. Forcefully making them invite her inside she took to curious research, encountering and strangely enough befriending Emma Frost along the way. Whilst Ursa is unaware of it, that was her first encounter with a psionic. *While punishing a man who tried to hit on her a bit excessively, Ursa had an encounter with Thunderstorm, she proceeded to take Thunderstorm's viking-like winged head-gear. *Following a meeting with Superboy, Ursa has learned that the crest of the House of El is refered to as the "Symbol of the Super Family," on Earth. She is now intent on learning about Matrix and Superman, and find out what connection if any they have to Krypton and the House of El. *Ursa encountered Thunderstorm and Man-at-Arms while investigating the Metro Mall, she has reached an understanding with Thunderstorm thanks to Man-at-Arms' intervention. She also learned of Matrix's new codename Warbird. *Ursa was drawn to a conversation between Superboy and Kara Zor-El above the roof of the Daily Planet, having picked up a reference to her home planet. She learned of Krypton's destruction, Kara Zor-El's lineage, and that not all members of the "Super Family" has a connection to the House of El. She is left outraged, confused, and with a thirst for revenge mixed with the stark reality of being without a home and having to rethink everything. Logs *2010-09-20 - Ursa's Arrival - Ursa of Krypton arrives on the planet Earth. *2010-10-16 - Ursa explores Central Park - While exploring Central Park, Ursa encounters Liberty Belle and Jim Chapman. *2010-10-22 - Ursa Stops A Crime - Ursa spots Rhino trying to rob a cash truck and intervenes. *2011-06-17 - No Shoot Sherlock! Superboy is Naive! - Superboy meets some unknown super powered woman, and perhaps reveals a little too much. Oh gawd, someone shut him up. *2011-07-30 - Lessons in Diplomatic Conduct - Man-at-Arms comes across Ursa disciplining a pushy, grabby sales associate, and interrupts peacefully. Thunderstorm spots this and gets involved, as she has a bone to pick with the Kryptonian. *2011-08-14 - Past And Present Meet On Alien World - Kara and Superboy meet for the first time, and Superboy finally learns about Krypton. Ursa joins in the end, and finds out about the destruction of her home world. Talk about three dramatically different point of views. Category:Characters Category:Taken Category:Villain Category:Features